Mysterious Fathoms Below
by Lilac Moon
Summary: AU of 3x6. To save Ariel, Snow sacrifices herself and remains a mermaid. Instead of killing her, Regina steals Snow's voice and leaves her to wander the seas alone in revenge. But when she saves Charming from drowning in his attempted escape from King George, she confesses she lied about not loving him. He is determined to be with her, even if he has to become like her. Mermaid AU.
1. A Curse or Blessing in Disguise?

**AN: Here's another little AU I came up with. I wrote a similar one a while back as a one shot in the story Once Upon a Snowing. But this idea was nagging me, so I revamped this one shot and changed the ending. I will take prompts for this verse as well.**

 **Premise:** **AU of 3x6. To save Ariel, Snow sacrifices herself and remains a mermaid. Instead of killing her, Regina steals Snow's voice and leaves her to wander the seas alone in revenge. But when she saves Charming from drowning in his attempted escape from King George, she confesses she lied about not loving him. He is determined to be with her, even if he has to become like her. Snowing Mermaid AU.**

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 1: A Curse or Blessing in Disguise?

Snow jolted awake with a start, Regina's laughter echoing in her mind. Another nightmare. She almost missed the not sleeping she had done the first few nights of her new cold and lonely life. Sleeping underwater, even though she could breath as any mermaid could, had proved impossible for her. She hadn't slept for the first two days until she finally discovered an underwater cave with a small air pocket. But her sleep was restless, usually filled with nightmares of her evil stepmother or soul crushing longing for the prince she would never have. She furiously wiped her tears away, as she stared down at her brilliant white tail and dipped it into the water before her. She was so tired of crying, but this life was far more hopeless than she had ever imagined.

She had no voice and the few mermaids she had come across regarded her as a freak for it, like she had something they could catch. The Mer-society that her friend had come from wanted nothing to do with her.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest, which was only covered by white sea shells now. She was so tired of being cold and wet. She didn't know how mermaids lived like this, wearing nothing more than seashells tied with seaweed to cover their chests. She supposed clothing was moot in the sea though, for it would always be nothing other than wet. Wet and cold. But warm blood still coursed through her veins, for this tail was simply a curse and designed to make sure she never knew comfort again.

In the last couple days, her melancholy had increased though and her heart was heavy in her chest today. It was Charming's wedding day. He was to marry Princess Abigail in just a few hours and he would do so thinking she did not love him.

She yearned for him so badly that it was physically painful. She almost wished she didn't love him, because it hurt so much. She had told herself that under no certain terms would she go near the shore that was overlooked by King George's castle on that day. She would only be torturing herself, but she found her need to see him overruling all else and she was swimming frantically to the shore before she knew what was happening.

When she surfaced, she gazed above at the cliffside and felt despair creep upon her again. She wasn't sure if that despair was because she might see him or she might not. She was debating whether she should stay there or not when she spotted a flash of someone running along the cliffside. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Charming. She grinned at the sight of him, but quickly frowned, as she noticed George's soldiers giving chase. Charming was running...he was in trouble. She watched them corner him on the cliffside and her heartbeat quickened, as she watched him duel four men. He was more than holding his own, but the pounding of horse's hooves indicated that he would soon be overwhelmed. She watched him stop and look at the water. If she would have had her voice, she would have cried out, as he chose escape over capture, probably knowing full well that escape into the sea might mean death.

She had no time to contemplate why he was running from his supposed father's own men and dove to find him when he did not surface. She pulled him up and held him tightly, as she swam to a secluded alcove that she had been frequenting in her time as a mermaid. She pulled him onto the sand and checked his pulse, sighing in relief. It was strong and he was just knocked out. She stared at him and lovingly caressed his handsome face. She wanted so badly to be with him, but it would never be possible and that made her want to flee. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't see his blue eyes open.

"Snow?" he uttered. She jumped in surprise and slid away from him.

"Snow...please don't go," he pleaded. She stopped and her eyes filled with tears, as he was now noticing her tail.

"Snow...what happened to you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed her mouth, putting a hand to her throat.

"Regina...she did this, didn't she?" he asked, a note of anger in his voice. She nodded.

"She took your voice too?" he asked and she nodded again.

"Oh Snow…" he said tenderly, as he reached out to her, but she shied away.

"Snow...I know that you do not love me, but at least let me help you," he pleaded. Her heart shattered. Gods, he still thought she didn't love him and she had no way to tell him. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen. She grabbed a stick and he watched her etch letters in the wet sand.

" _I lied,"_ she wrote. His head shot up and his sapphire stare met her emerald one.

"You lied?" he asked. She nodded.

"You love me too?" he asked. She nodded again and tears slipped down her cheeks. He grinned brightly and she gasped, as he hugged her tightly. She was stunned for a moment, but then hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. He pulled back and cupped her beautiful face.

"George...he made you lie, didn't he?" Charming asked. She nodded sadly and then remembered how he was running, not to mention how today he was supposed to be marrying Abigail.

" _Abigail,"_ she wrote in the sand. He shook his head.

"A lot has happened. It's a long story, but I helped her reunite with the one she loves and we broke off the engagement. Neither of us are interested in marrying someone we do not love," he confessed. She gave him a questioning look and he smiled, almost like he was reading her mind. Maybe words weren't as necessary as she had thought.

"George didn't exactly take it well," he replied. She looked down sadly. It was bad enough she was on the run from Regina. Now he was being hunted by an evil ruler as well.

"But that doesn't matter. I once told you that I'd find you and this time, you found me," he said. But she shook her head.

" _We can't,"_ she wrote in the sand, the broken look maring her features again. His face fell.

"Why not?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously and then pointed to her tail.

"You think I care that you're a mermaid now?" he asked, as he gazed at her with so much love that it took her breath away. She put a hand to her throat.

"I loved the sound of your voice...but I love you more. Nothing is going to change that, Snow," he assured and she felt the tears start to fall again.

"If I have to build a little hut on this beach and live here to be with you, then that's what I'm going to do," he said tenderly, as he hugged her again and she relished the feeling of his arms around her. He was so warm, but she felt selfish. She wanted him, but him living secluded on this beach just to be with her wasn't fair to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the dejected look on her face. She started etching words into the sand again.

" _Being with me would be no life for you,"_ she wrote.

"No, living without you is no life...but maybe there is another way," he said, getting a look in his eye. And she wasn't sure she liked that look.

"Rumpelstiltskin...I'll get him to change you back!" he exclaimed. Her eyes widened.

" _NO!"_ she mouthed. She loved him for wanting to do anything for her, but the Dark One would require something in return and she didn't want Charming paying any kind of price for her.

"And if he won't turn you back...then I'll ask him to make me like you," he announced. Her mouth dropped open and she hit his arm, shaking her head profusely. But he only grinned like an idiot...a handsome idiot.

"I'll do anything to be with you...anything!" he said passionately. She shook her head in vehemence, as she cupped his face in her hands, silently pleading with her eyes for him not to do something so rash.

"I love you...that love is worth the risk," he assured. She thought quickly and used the stick to write in the sand.

The words read Blue Fairy and he looked up at her.

"You want me to wish for the Blue Fairy to help us instead?" he asked. She nodded.

"I suppose that might be less risky," he agreed. She nodded with vehemence. He smiled at her and looked up at the sky, as dusk fell. The stars soon became visible, but the blue star was nowhere to be seen on that night. He frowned.

"Well...we can still call on Rumpelstiltskin," he said. She looked worried and shook her head. Then she resigned herself to the realization that there would be no stopping him and they simply stared at each other, perfectly captivated.

"I love you Snow and I'm going to do this to be with you. There is no life for either of us here in this Kingdom. We're both to be sentenced to death if George and Regina capture us," he implored. She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, as she realized he was right. She took his hand and he smiled at her, as he prepared to call to the Dark One. But there was a flash of pink light, as a fairy appeared before them. She cried out, as she nearly fell over.

"Oh...I'm sorry I'm late. Blue is busy...so she sent me. I'm Nova," the fairy said.

"And you can grant our wish?" he asked. She looked at the pair with heartache. Blue's instructions had been very specific. If the Prince gave Snow White true love's kiss, then it would return her voice and legs. Then they would go on to fight the Evil Queen with no rest and with their lives in constant danger. But Nova desperately wanted to grant their wish of escape. She might lose her wings for it though, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to defy Blue. The head fairy claimed she fought for true love and good, but Nova had witnessed the opposite. She destroyed Nova's chance at true love and now...Nova wanted to make sure she didn't destroy Snow White and Prince Charming's. With her decision made, she smiled.

"I can. If you give Snow White true love's kiss, it would return her legs and voice. But you would still be in grave danger from the Evil Queen and King George. It is a fight I cannot promise you will survive," she said sadly. Snow and David looked at each other.

"And our other option?" he asked.

"I can reverse the magic of your true love's kiss and you will become like Snow," she revealed.

"Mermaids and Mermen can travel across realms. It would be an easy escape to a new and happy life," she said, as two seashell pendants appeared in her hand.

"Then when you find a place to settle, you can wear these enchanted necklaces to restore your human forms," Nova said. The hopeful look return to Snow's eyes, as she imagined a world free of his evil father and her step-mother's rage. A life together, living in peace, with no constant danger to their lives. With her gone, perhaps Regina would no longer slaughter villages and perhaps she could eventually find peace. She nodded and he smiled.

"This is what we want," he agreed. Nova waved her wand over them.

"Then give her true love's kiss and your wish will be fulfilled," Nova said happily. For a moment, they stared at each other, simply captivated by each other and the love so prevalent between them. Snow felt her heart quicken and closed her eyes, as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

A wave of multi-colored magic erupted from them and washed over them. She gasped, as she felt the emptiness in her throat be filled once more with vibrations.

"Charming…" she uttered, putting a hand to her throat, as he beamed at her. It had worked...what they had was true love, indeed. She then observed the changes in him, as he now had a gorgeous red tail and she felt her cheeks burn, as she gazed upon his bare chest and torso.

" _Oh…"_ she thought in awe. He laughed and sought her lips again, kissing her with so much passion and love it made her want to weep tears of happiness.

"True love's kiss will break _any_ curse," Nova stated, as she handed them the necklaces. Snow took them and put them for safekeeping in her pouch.

"You must hurry and go before dark forces discover that you mean to escape," Nova urged.

"Thank you…" Snow said tearfully. The pink fairy smiled.

"Be happy and in love...that will be all the thanks I need," she replied.

" _That and Blue's displeasure,"_ Nova added silently. Joining hands, Snow and Charming, in their new forms, dove into the mysterious fathoms below, hand in hand.

They found their new forms came with the gift and ability to speak telepathically underwater and breathe as well. They circled each other, testing out their new abilities to swim like lightning, playfully chasing each other, their laughter sounding in each other's minds.

" _I've caught you…" he told her, as he pulled her into his arms and flush against him._

" _Yes, my love...you found me and now you've caught me. I expect you to never let me go," she replied. He smiled and took something off his pinky finger._

" _I think that can be arranged," he said, as he held up the ring to her._

The wonder on her face melted to a bright smile, as she kissed him again. Their lips parted eventually.

 _"Your mother's ring," she uttered._

 _"She told me that true love follows this ring…and now, I never want if off your finger," he said,_

 _"Will you marry me?" he asked. She held out her hand._

 _"What do you think?" she teased, as he slipped it on her finger and she gazed at it, feeling complete joy._

" _Where shall we go?" she asked._

" _Anywhere but here, my darling. We shall travel the realms until we find one that suits us. The perfect adventure for a Prince and a Princess," he replied. She smiled and nodded in agreement. Honestly, she didn't care what realm they decided to live in as long as they were together._

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin watched the pair of true loves swim off together, literally into the next realm's sunset, as he gazed at the true love potion he had made from their hairs. Normally, he would have panicked and stopped them, as they were the ones that would create the Savior; the key to breaking the curse. But thanks to his foresight, he could see that their escape would only further enrage Regina when she realized she was being denied her revenge. He could see that Snow and Charming would settle in the Land Without Magic and raise the Savior together, blissfully unaware of the curse. And so, like pieces on a chessboard, Rumple would shift them around and account for these changes. He could not see how, but saw that somehow, Snow and Charming would discover that their people were cursed and find them. Then...the final battle would begin and he would find his long lost son.

"Things may have changed...but I shall find you Bae," he promised.

* * *

The next several months were some of the best either of them had ever had in their lives. They saw many places and realms, including Camelot, Agrabah, the Southern Isles, the Maritime Kingdom, and were even welcomed into Atlantis once Ariel explained that they were friends. They even visited Arendelle to try and find David's old friend, but they were alarmed to find that it was frozen over. They even visited other Enchanted forests and Neverland, though they didn't stay there long as Ariel warned them about Pan. They laughed and loved together, falling even more deeply in love with each passing day. But this was a light, carefree love they hadn't experienced before. Their love was no longer burdened by duty or danger and it was wonderful. They lay together by night on many beaches, often making love in the sand and amidst the tide.

Soon, they decided they needed to make a decision on a place to settle down, for they wanted to get married. Ariel's father welcomed them to stay in Atlantis, but when it was discovered Snow was pregnant, they knew they needed to find a permanent home to raise her as human. Since they weren't merpeople by birth, everything in the ways of sex and reproduction still worked the human way. Ariel spoke to them about a land where there was no magic at all; a land that would be permanently human once they donned their enchanted pendants. It was a long journey and she provided them with provisions for their trip.

With that, they set off for the Land Without Magic. Thanks to all their traveling, they had amassed quite a bit of gold, mostly retrieved from sunken ships, and knew it would help them start their new life.

After arriving in the Land Without Magic on a very dark night on a secluded beach, they donned their pendants and walked among humans again. They found a small establishment, a diner they heard it called, and discovered that gold was not a typical currency in this land. But the owner was kind and told them about a shop in town where they traded all their gold for their new land's currency. They discovered they were in a place called Maine, which was a state in a much larger country. They were fascinated by their new world, especially the motorized carriages that traveled faster than any horse ever could. They found an Inn in the small town and for the next few months, learned all they could about their new land.

They became friends with the diner owner, Mildred, who reminded them a lot of Granny, and she helped them get documents they lacked that were necessary in this land. Since the name Snow seemed to make people react rather oddly, she had decided to start going by Mary Margaret. No one seemed to think David was odd, so he kept his name. Mildred provided them with a surname, which she explained was needed in this world too, which was Nolan. She told them that her late husband's name was Nolan and that she thought it would make them a good surname.

With the gold they had brought with them, it gave them quite a nest egg and they bought a farm on the outskirts of town.

Then one clear night in October, Snow went into labor, several days early and there was no time to get her to the hospital. Mildred hurried to the farm to help the young couple bring their first born into the world. And what a night it was, for the old woman would never forget it.

As Snow screamed with labor pains and David held her in his arms, the sky rumbled with violent clouds. They were the most unusual clouds Mildred had ever seen, but no rain. As their baby's cry pierced the air, the clouds rolled away and the sky was clear again. The young parents looked upon their baby in wonder, as Mildred cleaned her off and handed her to the young couple.

"Oh Snow…" he whispered, as they gazed upon her. She looked up at him with tearful joy.

"May I ask what her name is?" Mildred asked. Snow smiled at her.

"Emma...her name is Emma," she answered, as David kissed them both. This was not the life either of them expected, but that's what made it special. They didn't know what the future would hold or if they would stay in this place indefinitely. But for now, this was home and they were a family. They didn't know what the future might hold, but they didn't fear it, for they would see it as they had everything thus far...together.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Snow surfaced from the waters below and heard him surface behind her. She turned to him and slipped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her flush against him, their tails entwining beneath the water. They enjoyed their new life in the sea, for it was freedom like neither of them had ever known. But they also relished the warmth of the sun upon them when they did surface. He kissed her passionately and she was surprised the water around them wasn't boiling with the amount of heat they were emitting. As her eyes fluttered open, she gazed into his incredible blue eyes that she loved to get lost in. This had been their life for six months now and the first time they crossed back into their Enchanted Forest waters. They weren't far from Longbourne today and they had come with a purpose.

Since becoming merpeople, they had acquired quite a bit of treasure from sunken vessels. Since then, they had managed to get it to his mother with Red's help periodically over the last few months. And now that the farm was not in financial danger, his mother was able to accompany Red to see them. There was a fairly secluded cove where they usually met Red and their friend was bringing Ruth with her today. His mother did not know about their situation and he knew it would be quite a surprise. But he knew she would be happy that he found true love. He was a bit sad that their visits would have to continue to be few and far between, but had never been happier than he was now in this new life with Snow. That would make his mother happy as well. He didn't see them yet, so he took the opportunity to kiss her again and she mewled, as he held her tightly against him.

"Don't start something you can't finish right now, handsome," she purred, as their lips parted and she pressed her forehead against hers.

"Mmm...this is just a preview for later. We are near that little alcove we found on our first night together. I thought we could go there tonight to sleep," he replied. She bit her bottom lip.

"To sleep or... _to sleep,"_ she leered. He smirked and kissed her.

"What do you think, beautiful?" he purred back, as their lips met again, until they heard someone clearing their throat. Their lips parted and Snow flushed, as her best friend eyed them coyly.

"It's good to see you, Red," Snow said, as she noticed the woman behind her, looking at them in awe.

"Mother…" David said, as a smile spread across his face.

"You're…" Ruth uttered, as their tails poked above the water. He nodded.

"It's a long story," he said, as Snow fished their pendants out of her satchel and they put them on. There was a puff of pink magic, as their legs returned and they stood up in the shallow waters. Snow's white seashells remained covering her chest and her midriff was visible through a sheer iridescent material. Her white tail was now replaced by a shimmering white skirt that was frayed on the ends and had slits up the sides.

Charming's torso was now covered by a crimson tunic that had a deep v in the collar, leaving much of his chest still exposed and his tail was replaced with black pants.

"My son…" Ruth said in awe, as he hugged her.

"I've missed you, Mother," he replied, as they pulled apart and the woman looked at the raven haired beauty beside her son.

"Is this...Snow?" Ruth asked. He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"It is. Snow...this is my mother, Ruth," he introduced. Snow shook her hands.

"It's so wonderful to meet you," she said and was then surprised when Ruth pulled her into a fierce hug. Her surprise melted and she hugged the woman back.

"How did this happen?" Ruth asked.

"The Queen cursed me to be a mermaid and instead of killing me, she stole my voice and banished me to the sea to live the rest of my life alone," Snow explained.

"Then on the day I was supposed to marry Abigail, I was trying to escape George's soldiers. I jumped into the sea from a cliff and was knocked out. Snow saved me from drowning and pulled me to shore," he continued fondly.

"I thought we could never be together and I was miserable. Then I found him and saved him. I confessed that George had forced me to lie to him about not loving him. But because I had no voice and was a mermaid now, I thought we still couldn't be together," Snow added. Charming smiled.

"And I told her that I'd do anything to be with her. I'd either get someone to change her back or make me like her," he said.

"And they made you like her?" Ruth asked, as they sat down in the sand.

"The Blue Fairy didn't hear our call and instead sent a pink one named Nova. She told us that true love's kiss would break my curse, give me my voice and legs back. But she said that if I became human again that we would still be in terrible danger from George and Regina," Snow explained.

"She gave us another choice. She said she could grant us the wish to be free together. By reversing the magic of true love's kiss, she made me like Snow and we have been free to leave this realm as we please," Charming said. Ruth had tears in her eyes at their story. It was so obvious they were not only deeply in love, but happy and free. It was all she had ever wanted for her boy.

"Our only regret is that we can't all be together. But if we chose to come back here, Regina would never rest until she hurt us and everyone we love," Snow said sadly.

"No...you must leave this land and for good. I sense that is why you have risked this much to see me, isn't it?" Ruth asked. David nodded with a smile.

"Yes...we have to leave the Enchanted Forest permanently," David said, as she nodded to him.

"Because Snow is pregnant," he announced. Red and Ruth both gasped, as they exchanged hugs.

"Will you raise her in Atlantica?" Red asked curiously. They exchanged another glance.

"No...you see for us, everything still _works_ the human way. So we need to find a place to raise her as a human," Snow explained, blushing a bit. Red smirked in amusement.

"So that's why you two are always looking for secluded beaches and alcoves," she teased, enjoying their embarrassment.

"I'm so happy for you both," Ruth said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mother...we only wish we didn't have to leave all of you behind," he apologized. But she shook her head.

"You two must escape to a new life where you can be safe, especially with a child on the way. As long as you are safe and happy, that will be enough for me," Ruth said tearfully. Charming hugged her fiercely and she pulled Snow into the hug too.

"The dwarves and I will take care of her," Red promised and they looked at her questioningly.

"Oh yes, with all the treasure you gave me, we have expanded the farm and built two new houses. Widow Lucas and Red have joined me there," Ruth said.

"As have the dwarves. It's much safer since we're all still wanted by the Queen," Red added. They smiled.

"We're glad you have each other. That makes us feel a lot better," Snow said.

"Do not feel guilty for making this choice. You both deserve this," Ruth assured.

"We only hope that with us gone that Regina will find peace and maybe she will stop hurting people," Snow said with hope in her voice.

"We can hope. Now, let's eat. I'm starved," Red added, as she held up the picnic basket.

"You must tell me about all the worlds you have seen so far," Ruth requested.

"Well, we've spent some time in Atlantica with my friend Ariel. It's a really beautiful place," Snow gushed.

"Yeah...and we saw a couple other Enchanted Forests that were very similar to this one," David added.

"Oh and Neverland, but we didn't stay there long. Ariel warned that Peter Pan was very dangerous," Snow continued.

"Where will you go now to raise the baby?" Ruth asked curiously.

"We were told about a land without magic. It's a very far journey from here, but when we get there, our pendants will make our human forms permanent again," David replied.

"Nova told us it's a strange land, but we've gathered a lot of gold to trade and we think it will be enough to give us a start," Snow added. Ruth squeezed their hands and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you...oh, I almost forgot," she said, as she took the necklace off she was wearing.

"This way my mother's and it was enchanted by a gypsy. It will tell us what your first born will be. May I?" Ruth asked. Snow looked at him and they nodded, watching as the pendant began to sway before her belly. Ruth smiled.

"Do you want to know?" she asked.

"It's a girl...isn't it?" Snow asked in return. Ruth chuckled.

"It is...I guess mother's intuition knows best," she replied.

"A girl…" David uttered in awe, as he put a hand on her stomach.

"I know you wanted a boy…" Snow started to say. He smiled at her.

"No...I want a healthy baby and I will love our little girl so much. She's going to have me wrapped around her pinky, just like her mother," he replied. Snow giggled, as he kissed her tenderly. Just then, Red's head perked up, like she was hearing something in the distance.

"You two need to go...it's the Queen!" she cried. Snow gasped.

"She knows we're here," she cried.

"Mother...you need to hide until she leaves," David urged.

"I'll be fine...you both must go now," Ruth pleaded, as they trudged back into the water and removed their pendants. In a puff of magical smoke, they were merpeople again, as the thundering hooves of running horses could be heard getting closer. Red concealed herself and Ruth in the brush, as the Queen emerged from her carriage and examined the deserted beach.

"Find them!" she ordered to her men, as she saw the splash in the distance and smirked.

"You're not going to escape me this time…" she hissed, as she stormed back to her carriage.

* * *

Snow and Charming surfaced miles away from shore and looked around. They swam to a familiar rock and waited. Soon, a bird landed on the rock and chirped its message, before flying away. Snow sighed in relief.

"Red and your mother are safe. Regina returned to her palace," she said.

"I don't think she'll stop searching for us though," he replied. She nodded.

"I know...we have to leave the Enchanted Forest. Perhaps forever," she said, a bit sadly.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's the only way to protect the people we love and our daughter. Without me around, perhaps Regina will find something other than vengeance to occupy her time. I'm just sad that you we might never see Red or your mother again," she replied.

"Me too...but I love you and our baby. We can have a good life...just not here," he said. She nodded.

"Let's find that life, Charming...let's find a place to raise our baby," she said tearfully. He smiled and kissed her tenderly, before they joined hands and dove into the fathoms below. The waters connected all realms with no barriers and soon, Snow and Charming left Enchanted Forest waters and only mere days later, they emerged on the shores of the Land Without Magic where their new life would begin...

* * *

 ** _Months Later_**

David smiled that morning, as he heard their baby coo in the bassinet beside their bed. The first few months in this land had been strange and a completely new journey for them. But together, they had faced it head on and met a kind woman that had helped them along. Mildred owned the diner in the town of Mystic Cove, a small Harbor town in Maine. They had traded the vast amount of gold they had collected from sunken ships in their travels and bought a farm on the outskirts of town. It was a wonderful, peaceful life and though they wondered about the family and friends they had been forced to leave behind, they had never been happier.

"Good morning, princess," he cooed, as he lifted their daughter from her bassinet. Emma fussed, but quieted, as he cuddled her. Snow smiled sleepily up at them, watching him cradle their precious baby. She sat up and he handed Emma off to her so she could nurse. After the baby was fed, he changed her and allowed Snow to clean up first, before they switched. Soon, they were in the kitchen eating breakfast, while Emma sat in her highchair. It was a simple, but wonderful life they had together now. After they ate, Snow bundled Emma up and he saw them off to town. Snow was taking Emma to see Mildred and then picking up groceries, while he tended to their farm. As he opened the barn that morning though, he was startled to find someone in it. The boy looked frightened and David put his hands up.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you," David promised. He sniffed and came out of the hay where he had huddled to keep warm.

"I'm sorry...it was really cold last night," the boy said.

"It's okay...but I have to ask where your parents are," David replied. Tears filled the boy's eyes and he broke down crying.

"My Dad...a woman took him and I think he's dead!" the boy cried, as David put an arm around him. That was all it took for him to take the boy in the house. He got him warm and fed him, before sitting down at the table with him.

"What's your name?" David asked. The boy looked up.

"Owen," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Owen. My name is David and I'd really like if you'd tell me what happened," he said. Owen nodded and opened his mouth, but then jumped, as he heard the door open. But David put his hand up.

"It's okay...it's just my wife," he assured, as he went to help her with the groceries and gave her a quick version of what had happened.

"Owen...this is my wife Mary and our daughter Emma," he introduced.

"Hello," he said and his sadness made Snow sad.

"Hello Owen...it's very nice to meet you," she said, as she sat down with Emma in her lap.

"You're safe here, Owen and you can tell us what happened," David assured. Owen sniffed.

"You won't believe me. I told the police and they didn't believe me. But I know what I saw!" the boy cried. David put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Owen...I promise we'll believe you. We're not exactly like other people and we've seen things too that a lot of people wouldn't believe," David assured. Owen looked at him for a few beats, as if trying to judge whether he was telling the truth or not. He must have decided that he was, for he relaxed slightly.

"There was this town...and it appeared out of thin air. My Dad and I went there. We met a woman and she was nice at first," Owen explained. Snow swallowed thickly at the haunted look in the boy's eyes.

"Then we tried to leave and she turned mean. She tried to make us stay, but when my Dad said no, she got angry and she had a heart in a box," Owen explained. Snow felt faint at that and exchanged a glance with her husband.

"What happened then?" David asked.

"Dad told me to run and she squeezed the heart so it made the Sheriff do what she wanted. They took my Dad and I ran to find help. But when I went back to find the town with the Police, it was gone..." he replied.

"Like magic," Snow uttered. Owen looked at her in surprise.

"You believe me?" he asked them in disbelief.

"We do..." David replied.

"Owen..." Snow said, as she swallowed again.

"What was the woman's name?" she asked. Owen looked up at her.

"She said it was Regina," he answered and she felt David's hand on her shoulder. She reached and put her hand atop his and squeezed it. They had no idea what it meant or how Regina was even here. But they intended to find out...


	3. Believer

**See chapter 1 for summary. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I realized that when I posted chapter 2, I must have been in a rush, because I didn't do replies to reviews. So here are replies to both chapters 1 and 2:**

 **mry23: Thanks! Glad you liked it! I thought it was an interesting twist that I hadn't seen done before.**

 **Grace5231973: Thanks! So glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Thanks, so glad you like it! I really like the idea of a Snowing mermaid AU so here we are! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **sexystarwarslover: I know, Charming as a merman. I have to fan myself too! Glad you liked the concept. And I think the guest review on chapter 2 was you too so I'll respond to that one too. Yep, Regina still cast the curse and Owen ended up on Snowing's farm, so there's a big twist there. Yep, they have Emma. I love the idea of them being mer-people and even though they are human right now, I will tell you that we will see them as mer-people again. :)**

 **James Maddalo: Glad you enjoyed! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Austenphile: So glad you liked it! Yes, we are going to see what would happen if Owen found people to help him in a loving way. I definitely have a twist or two ahead so glad you are enjoying this verse. I know, we did not get to see enough of Ruth and since she's still alive...we might see her again eventually, though I can't say much more than that. :)**

 **Dettyislove: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! I agree, I thought Snow having a white tail would be gorgeous on her. Yep, Charming doesn't care what he has to do or be as long as he's with Snow. :)**

 **MiaStory: Thanks, glad you like the plot twist with Owen. I definitely have a few of those in store. And if you miss them being mer-people, I can tell that we will see that again soon. :)**

 **BooksinmyDreams: I'm so glad you like my stories! And it makes me feel really good I can give you such adventures :)**

 **MondlerGellarBing: Here's an update for this one! I may not get to update my smaller verses as much as my large stories, but I do promise they all eventually will get an update, especially this one, because I love the concept so much. :)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter and please consider leaving a review! They are so much appreciated!**

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 3: Believer

Snow gazed out at the water wistfully. Their farm wasn't far from it and though she absolutely adored their life now with their daughter, there were times she missed the carefree days in the ocean, exploring the realms and making love on beaches. She had thought her absence would finally help Regina find a way to move on. But if she knew that she was happy with Charming, even being mer-people, she supposed that it had probably only made her angrier. Snow had escaped, while Regina was still trapped in a web of her own hate and evil. She just had no idea how she had made it here to this world and from Owen was saying, she had brought everyone else with her. It didn't make sense and Emma whimpered, sensing her mother's distress.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby…" she soothed, as she kissed her tiny head. She sighed and leaned back against the sudden strong, warm embrace behind her and relished his kiss, as he pressed on to her head and then Emma's.

"We'll figure this out, my darling," he promised with a whisper in her ear.

"I know...I guess I should have known we couldn't really escape her," she lamented.

"I'm going to drive Owen there and have him show me where he thinks this town is," David said.

"But if she has magic protecting it now...then you won't be able to see it," she reminded. He realized she was right and became thoughtful at that.

"There might another way…" she said, as she looked into her eyes.

"No…" he refuted.

"David…" she started to say.

"Not by yourself," he protested.

"Someone has to stay with the kids," she reminded. He sighed. In their mer-person form, they could pass through any barrier around the town by water. If Owen was able to give them a general location, they could probably pinpoint where the Harbor might be. That's when he got an idea.

"Or once we think we know where it is...we get a boat and one of us can tow it there with the kids," he said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Not really, but I think separating is worse. I...I can't lose you," he replied. She smiled and gently kissed him.

"I can't lose you either. I guess we'll do this together," she said. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Come on...let's take that drive as a family. Owen can show us the last place he saw Regina," he said. She nodded and they walked back toward the house.

* * *

Mayor Regina Mills walked along the streets of her town that morning. She had just enjoyed a breakfast of apple pancakes at Granny's diner in her favorite seat, while the rest of the patrons coward in her presence.

"Morning Madam Mayor...it's a beautiful day," Archie Hopper greeted with his dog Pongo. She smirked.

"Yes, it is...doctor," she agreed, as she made her way toward the hospital.

She traversed the halls and no one bothered to question or stop her, as she made her way toward a locked door. She punched in a code and there was a beep from the keypad. She opened the door and descended the stairs into the psych ward. Nurse Ratched at the desk gave her a curt nod, as she made her way down the hall of patient cells. She stopped briefly at one cell to peer in at a brunette girl and with a satisfied smirked, she moved on until she found the cell of the reason she was here.

"Good morning Kurt," she said, as she peered in his cell.

"Where is Owen?" he questioned.

"My answer is the same as it was last time. I don't know...he left. He ran away and hasn't come back," she responded coldly.

"So he's out there...all alone? While you're keeping me prisoner," he spat.

"No one can know about this place," Regina responded.

"And I won't tell anyone! I just need to find my son! He's just a boy…" Kurt cried. But Regina was silent and let the flap close.

"You have to let me go! I need to find my son!" Kurt screamed, as she started to walk away. It was unlikely that he would ever get out, but if he did somehow...it could be very bad. Keeping him alive was risky and so she knew what she had to do. She had to eliminate the problem completely.

* * *

David drove them through the rural Maine roads, as Owen took them to the same place where he had tried to lead the Police. He was surprised they even believed him and that made him curious as to why.

"Can I ask a question?" he said suddenly. He was in back of the old station wagon with Emma, who was in her car seat. Mary turned and smiled at him.

"Of course sweetie," she said kindly.

"Do you know this Regina woman?" he asked. She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. It made her sad and she knew what he had been through would change him. It could be for good or bad and she had a feeling that without answers, it could be for the bad. Unless they did something or helped him in some way. She only hoped they could and she feared that there was more pain ahead for him.

"I do...she's my step-mother," Snow replied. His face was filled with surprise.

"Did she hurt you too?" he asked. Snow sighed.

"Yes...she did. That's why David and I had to leave our homeland. I thought that would satisfy her, but it seems she has followed us here," she replied.

"How did she bring a whole town?" he asked.

"Magic…" Snow answered.

"Then you believe me...it's all real," he stated. She nodded.

"We believe you and yes, magic is real," she confirmed.

"What's your real name?" he asked. She looked at him a little strangely.

"What makes you think Mary isn't my real name?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"I don't know...I just don't think it is," he replied. She and David shared a smile.

"You're intuitive," David complimented.

"You are and since you believe, I think I feel comfortable telling you. My real name is Snow White," she stated. He blinked, letting that sink in and he believed her. She definitely looked like Snow White might look.

"Is his real name David?" Owen asked. Snow chuckled.

"Yes...but sometimes I call him Charming," she replied. Realization dawned in his eyes.

"Then if Regina is your step-mother, that would make her...the Evil Queen?" he asked in disbelief. Snow nodded sadly.

"She wasn't always evil. There was a time she was good...but then something bad happened to her. She lost someone she loved and it was my fault," Snow said.

"Did you mean to do it?" Owen asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"I mean...did you do whatever you did on purpose?" he asked.

"Um...no, I didn't know that it was going to cause something bad to happen. I thought I was helping...and I made a terrible mistake. I was about your age," Snow confessed.

"But doesn't everyone make mistakes? Why would she want to keep being mad at you if you didn't mean to do it?" he asked.

"I...I don't know sweetheart. But I don't think she wanted to become my step-mother. That did not help things at all," Snow replied.

"What happened to your father?" he asked curiously and she felt her heart sink. She didn't want to tell him that part.

"Oh sweetie...he's gone now," she answered.

"Did she kill him?" he asked. She opened her mouth and gazed into his pleading eyes, which were filled with unshed tears.

"Please…" he begged. Snow nodded.

"Yes...she did," she confirmed. He lowered his head sadly and she reached for his hand.

"Hey...we're going to find your father, I promise," she said, as he looked up and noticed where they were.

"It was here," he announced, as David put the brakes on and parked the car. They got out and Owen looked around.

"This...this is it. I was here and there was a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke," he said.

"But...it's gone now," he said sadly. David put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey...like Snow said, we're going to find it," he promised.

"But how?" he asked. David exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Because there might be another way we can if we do it by using the ocean," David replied, as Snow nodded to him.

"There's something else we have to tell you, Owen...and it's going to stretch your belief even more. But it might be the only way we'll find him," David said.

"I believe you...I believe you're Snow White and Prince Charming! I believe that there's magic and that the Evil Queen has my dad! Please...tell me…" he pleaded. David smiled and ushered him back into the car.

"Easy...we'll tell you on the way home and what we're going to do next," he promised, as they got back into the station wagon. David turned them around and they headed back to their house.

"So...what's the other secret?" Owen asked. Snow and David exchanged another glance.

"I think that's a secret that's best shown to you rather than told," Snow said. Owen wondered what they could mean, but knew he would soon find out. After weeks of feeling hopeless, he finally had hope again...


	4. Another Surprise

See chapter 1 for summary. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Here's individual responses:

Baratta Jennifer: Glad you liked it!

Mondler Gellar Bing: Yep, they're still merpeople. That become evident in this chapter. They wear necklaces even in the Land Without Magic. :)

Grace5231973: Yep, Snow and David are going to help Owen while he's still a boy and before he goes off the rails. It will be interesting when they get to Storybrooke. I hope they find them too. :)

sexystarwarslover: yep, Owen is not going to believe his eyes in this chapter. Yep, that's Belle and Kurt's still alive for now, but he's in trouble. I blame Cora too. I think Owen is still young enough that he will believe, especially after what he saw. We shall see. :)

Austenphile: Yes, Snowing is a force to be reckoned with together. Owen is taking it well. I think he's still young enough and seeing what he saw is still fresh. Plus he sees something else very convincing in this chapter. :)

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 4: Another Surprise

The last few hours for Owen had truly been surreal for him. There were people that not only believed him, but knew all about the woman that had taken his father from him. That wasn't all though. Magic was real, as were fairy tales, other lands existed outside this one, and he was sitting in the living room of Snow White and Prince Charming. It was a lot for even a kid to believe. But somehow he did. He had told Snow White what he had seen. He remembered the glowing heart that the Queen held in her hand. It wasn't an image he would likely ever forget. Snow explained that in their land, magic could be used to extract a person's heart without killing them. She said that the Queen could control a person if she had their heart. Immediately, he had worried that the Queen might try to do that with his father, but Snow had said that there was very little magic in this world and whatever magic the Queen had would have been brought with her from their land. She had reassured him that she wouldn't be able to pull his father's heart out.

Now they told him they had something else to show him, before they went to Storybrooke and they were headed to the Marina. Considering he was in the company of Snow White, Prince Charming, and their baby Emma, he figured that what they had to show him could be anything.

Snow held her husband's hand, as they headed to the Marina and looked at him and their baby in his arms. She was terrified of going to Storybrooke, to be honest. Her worst nightmare was the possibility that Regina would try to take David and Emma away from her. But they couldn't turn their back on Owen, especially if Regina really did have his father and he was still alive. It made her angry that her step-mother had once again separated yet another family. And she wasn't going to be naive this time. She knew that she would seek to do the same to her family again. Still...they couldn't turn a blind eye and she only hoped they all made it out. She couldn't lose her husband or her daughter.

"So...what is the other thing you have to tell me now that we're here?" Owen asked anxiously. David handed Emma to her and she cuddled her daughter. He saw the fear and apprehension on her face. He kissed her tenderly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's going to be okay," he promised. She nodded.

"The secret is that David and I have another form we can take," Snow said.

"Before David and I could be together, I was on the run from Regina and I met a friend. Her name was Ariel," she continued. Owen's eyes widened.

"Like the mermaid?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. She often forgot that this world had fictional stories about most of the people she knew.

"Yes...and Regina tracked me down when I was with her. She caught me and decided to curse me, instead of killing me," Snow recalled, as she remembered that day

* * *

 _Snow gasped, as her legs were gone and there was suddenly a heavy white tail in place of them. Regina cackled in amusement, as her step-daughter tried to move and get away._

" _You know...I could fry or filet you now easily, since you can no longer run without your legs. But somehow I think this is a much more fitting punishment for you," the Queen said. Snow opened her mouth to retort, but found nothing coming out. Her voice box was silent. Regina laughed again._

" _That's right...no voice either. That's a nice touch," she said, as she glowered down at Snow._

" _Instead of killing you...I am going to leave you to wander the seas in this form for all eternity. You will have no voice, you will have no love, and I will finally have my revenge for what you did to me and Daniel," Regina growled. Snow felt tears in her eyes and she wanted to try and plead her apologies to Regina for the mistake she had made when she was just a little girl. But her ability to speak and walk were gone. Cruelly, Regina finished her transformation, taking away the warmth of her tunic and replacing it with only white sea shells to cover her chest. Snow was then pushed into the cold ocean and into the darkness of her new life._

* * *

"She made you a mermaid and stole your voice?" Owen asked in disbelief.

"She wanted me to be alone and feel the pain she felt. But I was very lucky that there was someone who loved me and was out there looking for me," she replied, as she looked at her husband with a wistful gaze. Owen looked to David and he smiled.

"I was running too, from my adopted father," he explained.

"Why?" Owen asked curiously.

"Because he wanted me to marry a Princess I didn't love for riches. But I was in love with Snow...so I ran. I knew he'd try to kill me for it, but I couldn't marry someone I didn't love. His soldiers were chasing me and I jumped into the ocean from atop a cliff. If not for Snow...I probably wouldn't be here right now," he explained.

* * *

 _She had no time to contemplate why he was running from his supposed father's own men and dove to find him when he did not surface. She pulled him up and held him tightly, as she swam to a secluded alcove that she had been frequenting in her time as a mermaid. She pulled him onto the sand and checked his pulse, sighing in relief. It was strong and he was just knocked out. She stared at him and lovingly caressed his handsome face. She wanted so badly to be with him, but it would never be possible and that made her want to flee. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't see his blue eyes open._

 _"Snow?" he uttered. She jumped in surprise and slid away from him._

 _"Snow...please don't go," he pleaded. She stopped and her eyes filled with tears, as he was now noticing her tail._

 _"Snow...what happened to you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed her mouth, putting a hand to her throat._

 _"Regina...she did this, didn't she?" he asked, a note of anger in his voice. She nodded._

 _"She took your voice too?" he asked and she nodded again._

 _"Oh Snow…" he said tenderly, as he reached out to her, but she shied away._

 _"Snow...I know that you do not love me, but at least let me help you," he pleaded. Her heart shattered. Gods, he still thought she didn't love him and she had no way to tell him. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen. She grabbed a stick and he watched her etch letters in the wet sand._

 _"I lied," she wrote. His head shot up and his sapphire stare met her emerald one._

 _"You lied?" he asked. She nodded._

 _"You love me too?" he asked. She nodded again and tears slipped down her cheeks. He grinned brightly and she gasped, as he hugged her tightly. She was stunned for a moment, but then hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. He pulled back and cupped her beautiful face._

* * *

"But if you were a mermaid and he was a human, how were you going to be together. Because in the movie, Ariel had to become human," Owen said. David snickered.

"You know your movies," he confirmed.

"And you're right...we had to find some kind of solution. We were both on the run and there was no way I was letting her go again. So we asked a fairy to help us," he explained.

* * *

 _"Oh...I'm sorry I'm late. Blue is busy...so she sent me. I'm Nova," the fairy said._

 _"And you can grant our wish?" he asked. She looked at the pair with heartache. Blue's instructions had been very specific. If the Prince gave Snow White true love's kiss, then it would return her voice and legs. Then they would go on to fight the Evil Queen with no rest and with their lives in constant danger. But Nova desperately wanted to grant their wish of escape. She might lose her wings for it though, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to defy Blue. The head fairy claimed she fought for true love and good, but Nova had witnessed the opposite. She destroyed Nova's chance at true love and now...Nova wanted to make sure she didn't destroy Snow White and Prince Charming's. With her decision made, she smiled._

 _"I can. If you give Snow White true love's kiss, it would return her legs and voice. But you would still be in grave danger from the Evil Queen and King George. It is a fight I cannot promise you will survive," she said sadly. Snow and David looked at each other._

 _"And our other option?" he asked._

 _"I can reverse the magic of your true love's kiss and you will become like Snow," she revealed._

 _"Mermaids and Mermen can travel across realms. It would be an easy escape to a new and happy life," she said, as two seashell pendants appeared in her hand._

 _"Then when you find a place to settle, you can wear these enchanted necklaces to restore your human forms," Nova said. The hopeful look return to Snow's eyes, as she imagined a world free of his evil father and her step-mother's rage. A life together, living in peace, with no constant danger to their lives. With her gone, perhaps Regina would no longer slaughter villages and perhaps she could eventually find peace. She nodded and he smiled._

 _"This is what we want," he agreed. Nova waved her wand over them._

 _"Then give her true love's kiss and your wish will be fulfilled," Nova said happily. For a moment, they stared at each other, simply captivated by each other and the love so prevalent between them. Snow felt her heart quicken and closed her eyes, as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately._

 _A wave of multi-colored magic erupted from them and washed over them. She gasped, as she felt the emptiness in her throat be filled once more with vibrations._

 _"Charming…" she uttered, putting a hand to her throat, as he beamed at her. It had worked...what they had was true love, indeed. She then observed the changes in him, as he now had a gorgeous red tail and she felt her cheeks burn, as she gazed upon his bare chest and torso._

 _"Oh…" she thought in awe. He laughed and sought her lips again, kissing her with so much passion and love it made her want to weep tears of happiness._

 _"True love's kiss will break any curse," Nova stated, as she handed them the necklaces. Snow took them and put them for safekeeping in her pouch._

 _"You must hurry and go before dark forces discover that you mean to escape," Nova urged._

 _"Thank you…" Snow said tearfully. The pink fairy smiled._

 _"Be happy and in love...that will be all the thanks I need," she replied._

 _"That and Blue's displeasure," Nova added silently. Joining hands, Snow and Charming, in their new forms, dove into the mysterious fathoms below, hand in hand._

* * *

"So you escaped here?" Owen asked.

"Eventually. I asked Snow to marry me and then we traveled around to many different realms," David replied.

"But when we discovered I was pregnant with Emma, we knew we'd need a stable place to raise her as human. That's when Ariel told us about a Land Without Magic where we could take our human forms and raise our daughter," Snow explained.

"We packed the gold we had amassed from several sunken ships we had encountered, said goodbye to our family and friends, and came to this land," David added.

"I had hoped since I was gone that Regina could move on. But knowing I was happy, I should have realized she would still seek revenge. So she cast a dark curse," Snow said.

"That was the storm cloud I saw...on the night before Dad and I went to Storybrooke!" he exclaimed. They nodded.

"Dad was really surprised when we woke up the next morning and there was a town there. He kept saying it wasn't supposed to be there and hadn't been there the day before," Owen said. They nodded.

"The dark curse brought everyone from our Kingdoms here to this land and they probably don't have any memories of their old lives anymore. We're going to have to be very careful," Snow replied. He nodded.

"Thank you...for believing me. And helping me. I know it's dangerous," he said, feeling slightly guilty now. They had escaped Regina and going to Storybrooke was going to put them in danger again, not to mention their baby.

"You're welcome...and we're going to find your father," she promised, as she boarded the boat with Emma and Owen joined her. David looked around, making sure the marina was deserted and that time of night it was. He shed his shirt and waded into the water. With a deep breath, he removed his necklace and his legs became a brilliant red tail. With him towing the boat, they would be able to pass through any magical barrier around Storybrooke. So with that, they headed north, knowing that going in that direction up the coastline would lead them to the invisible coastline they were looking for.


	5. Welcome to Storybrooke

**See chapter 1 for summary. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! I'm really glad to be getting more frequent updates on this one too. Here's individual responses:**

 **Grace5231973: Yep, the fight is coming to Regina now. I'm glad they're helping Owen too and I think you're really going to like this chapter. :)**

 **Beth1980: Yay, I'm glad you're reading this one too. Yep, if Regina had left her as a mermaid, she might have succeeded in making her pay, but fortunately, she just couldn't stop looking for Charming, despite thinking they couldn't be together. Glad you liked the inclusion of Nova. I figured that she'd truly give them the happy ending they deserved, while Blue would just want to use them further her own agenda. I like the name Nolan too and hopefully we'll see Mildred again. In this, since David disappeared and Red was basically guarding Ruth, he left it alone. It's very possible that Ruth is alive in this since George didn't attack. Yep, Owen might actually have a fighting chance now. Splitting up would be a bad idea and I'm glad Owen is still young enough to believe here. You may find out how he convinced Regina to cast the curse in this scenario in this chapter. Let's just say, she might be even more dissatisfied and feels a little duped by the Dark One here.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: I know, shirtless Charming makes me fan myself too. Yes, I'm sure she's not happy that Snow isn't being punished by her curse. Glad you like the Little Mermaid mentions. Yep, Owen might have a chance to become a good person here with Snowing's help. :)**

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 5: Welcome to Storybrooke

It was a morning like any other in Storybrooke, Maine and for this town, that was literally true. It was the same thing every morning. Same people. Same routine. Nothing changed. Such was the nature of the curse.

Regina walked along the sidewalk. As usual, she observed Marco on a ladder, fixing the same sign, Archie walking Pongo and greeting her with the same pleasantries, and Mr. Gold hobbling along with his cane. She had an extra cold glare for him today, for this was not exactly what she thought it would be. For she was one thing that was more annoying than angry and enraged. Regina was bored.

This wasn't exactly what the imp had promised if she cast the curse. But he had enticed her by revealing that Snow and her Charming prince had escaped to this very land in their mer-form, for he revealed that mer-people could travel realms without curses, portals, or beans. So she had done it. She cursed Snow's people and friends. If nothing else, she knew the guilt would eat at her and she would eventually come here to try and stand against her. And that's when Regina would crush her and her true love. But it had yet to happen and Regina, with her thirst for revenge going un-quenched, was growing restless. But so far...Snow had not come to try and rescue anyone.

Upon their arrival in this land, she had a small hiccup in the form of a father and son, native to this land, who had been camping too close to the place where the curse had carved the town out of the woods and ended up inside Storybrooke. At first she had wanted them to leave right away and urged Billy at the repair shop to fix Kurt's truck.

But then she had gotten to know them, especially his little boy, Owen, and realized what she might be missing in her life. Unfortunately, Kurt had seen too much and found her attempts to keep them in town excessive, to say the least. So she had no choice but to force them to stay. Except Owen had escaped and she couldn't risk Kurt telling anyone what he had seen. And she had to make sure Owen never led anyone back to their town so when he did return with authorities, a magical barrier kept him and them from seeing anything.

Then there was Kurt. She currently had him locked up, but she wasn't sure keeping it that way was feasible. She knew that meant she had to get rid of him. Permanently. Normally, she wouldn't think twice about eliminating people, let alone one person. But doing so without magic was decidedly more messy. Before, she could rip a heart and crush it, engulf a village with one fireball, or better yet, order her Knights to carry out an execution. But none of those were really options here in Storybrooke.

If she wanted Graham to do it, she'd have to wake him up and getting him back under the curse might not be so easy. Then there the option of a gun and it was definitely the quickest option. Until she read about lethal injection in her research she had been doing about this world. From what she had learned, it was a drug cocktail that was used in the executions of criminals in this world. It was injected and stopped the heart, ceasing all life function in seconds. It was perfect, because all hospitals had the necessary drugs to make it. So that was her goal. She would concoct the lethal injection herself in her vault and then she would recruit Nurse Ratchet to administer it for her. She was one person that wouldn't question what they were doing or bat an eye at the prospect of murdering a patient. Especially since Kurt's raving had led her to keeping him regularly sedated. She had easily fooled hospital administration into believing that Kurt was very disturbed and got the approval to keep him heavily medicated. But it was one loose end that Regina wanted to tie up and she decided that, since she had finished the concoction last night, that today would be the day. Kurt would meet a quick and painless end. Then she would bury him in the woods at the campsite where it was likely he would never be found.

* * *

David surfaced, as he towed the boat to the shores of Storybrooke. They knew they were in the right place, because there had been an invisible barrier that he could see in his mer-form. It masked the existence of the town from view, but once he had crossed through the barrier, a town appeared.

"This is it! I recognize that clock tower! I remember, because I asked my Dad why it didn't seem to work," Owen exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work, because time doesn't move here," Snow answered him.

"Cause it's a curse?" he asked. She nodded and handed her husband his enchanted necklace. He put it on and returned to his human form, before offering his hand to her and helped her off the boat. He helped Owen too and then grabbed a towel, before drying off and putting his shirt back on.

"What now?" Owen asked.

"Well...we explore this town as quietly as possible and try to discern where Regina might have your father locked up," David replied.

"We'll have to be careful. No one remembers us and in a town this size...it won't take Regina long to hear about "strangers"," Snow reminded. He nodded, as he took her hand and they set off into town.

"So this is it? This is what she wanted?" David asked, not quite understanding.

"Well, she is the Mayor. That means she has a lot of power I guess," Owen deduced.

"I guess so...but I think the point of all this was punishing me," Snow said.

"Which she didn't get to do directly," he said, as he squeezed her hand.

"If she sees you...she'll stop at nothing to make you pay," David said fearfully.

"Which means we need to find Owen's father and leave," Snow replied, as they watched people mill about on the streets. She vaguely recognized some of them, but hadn't seen anyone she had been close to yet.

"They all seem relatively safe," Snow said encouragingly, as she looked around, but wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh...I'm so sorry," Snow said, as she started helping the woman pick up her things.

"It's okay...it was my fault. I'm so clumsy," the woman said. Snow looked up and realized that she recognized her.

"Nova?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry, you just look like someone I used to know," Snow covered.

"That's okay...I'm sister Astrid," she said, as they shook hands.

"Um...Margaret. Margaret Nolan," she said.

"Oh...what a beautiful little girl," Astrid complimented, as she gushed over Emma.

"Thank you...this is my husband David and our...son Owen," she said, surprising the boy, but then it made sense that she would introduce him as such to create a plausible facade.

"And this little one is our daughter, Emma," she added.

"Emma...what a lovely name," another voice said. She turned and saw a man with a cane standing there. She gasped, for she almost didn't recognize him here. Back in their land, his skin had been leathery with a golden sheen, scraggly hair, and eyes bleeding with a craze like she had never seen. But here, he seemed like a perfectly normal man, albeit a disabled one. It was quite the contrast and suddenly, she saw recognition in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. David looked at him suspiciously.

"You remember us?" the Prince asked.

"Not until I heard that name…" he replied in a hiss, as he looked at the Savior, who was much too young to do any saving.

"Her name?" David asked and then it dawned on Snow.

"That's why you wanted to know her name," she realized. He nodded curtly.

"The question is...why are you two here 27-years too early?" he questioned in annoyance.

"It's because of me," Owen chimed in fearfully, as he hid behind David.

"I see," Rumple said evenly.

"Look...we came here, because Regina has Owen's father and we couldn't stand by and let her rip another family apart," David replied.

"And you came, despite knowing that she will do everything to rip _your_ family apart. In fact, she'll delight in it and then everything I have worked for could go up in smoke!" he hissed.

"Wait...you want the curse to be broken?" Snow questioned. He sighed.

"That's my business," he snapped.

"No...you do want it broken. That's why you wanted all this," David said, gesturing at the town.

"You wanted to come to this land. I'm don't know why, but you were adamant that Snow and I were together," he recalled.

"Yes...and the only reason I let you two escape when you chose to become mer-people was because I could see your arrival with your grown daughter in the future," Rumple responded.

"You _let_ us escape?" Snow questioned.

"Of course, dearie...I could have easily stopped you had I not seen that things would still work. I almost did when you two chose not to take your human forms permanently again. I thought it would ruin everything, but then sometimes destiny is fated to happen, no matter what the circumstances," Rumple responded.

"And that destiny is Emma being the Savior?" David asked. He nodded.

"And what is she going to save you from exactly?" the prince asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your business," he snapped.

"No, it is my business, because she's my daughter!" he snapped back, as they stared at each other with hard lined expressions.

"All you need to know is that harm to your Emma is not part of it. You need to leave here with her...now," Rumple insisted.

"We can't leave until we've found Owen's father," Snow refuted. Rumple rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Your bleeding hearts are what gets you both in so much trouble! If she catches you...you'll both be locked up right alongside this little boy's father and there is no telling what will happen to Emma, but it won't be good. Because Regina knows your child can break her curse," he said.

"Then help us," David replied.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Help us find Owen's father and then we disappear again for twenty-seven more years," David offered. Rumple sighed and was seriously missing his magic right now. He had always respected and even admired David for his bravery and heroic nature. But damn if it didn't complicate things at times. It was so much easier to just take the easy road by using magic to do what he wanted and damned who it hurt. But such was a lonely path and it had cost him everyone he loved. Bae...and Belle eventually. That's why they were even here in this land in the first place. So he could find Baelfire someday and use their daughter to do it. Which meant he needed all of them protected at this point and if the only way to get them to leave town until it was time was to free this boy's father...then he would relent.

"Fine...across the street. Get in my shop. We have much to discuss," he hissed, as they followed him to the Pawn Shop.

"You're going to help us?" Owen asked.

"Only because I need them, boy...even if they are nothing but trouble," Gold grumbled. David smirked.

"Of course...after all, we can't have anyone thinking the Dark One has a heart," he quipped.

"I could care less about some boy and his father from this land," he lied. He would never admit that a father and son being separated pulled at the strings of his black heart and hit especially close to home.

"And I have about as much heart as you have tact, _Charming_ ," he hissed. But David just shook his head. Though he sometimes seemed thick, he had always known there was much more to the former shepherd beneath his heroics and princely facade. He and David both had humble beginnings and it was almost as if David could see beyond his scary display and prickly bluster. They understood each other, especially since David was a father now. The common ground between them was actually astounding and as much as he would deny it, David was probably the closest thing he would ever have to a friend. He would have to take a memory potion because of all this now. Yes...Charmings were nothing but trouble.


	6. Escape From Storybrooke

**See chapter 1 for summary. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! I'm really glad to be getting more frequent updates on this one too. It's a fun one. :) Here's individual responses:**

 **foxchick1: Glad you're enjoying it. Hope you continue to. :)**

 **AnonSnowing: Yeah, it really is the hottest thing ever. This story has a lot of wet Charming and it's very hot. Yeah, Rumple is right and it's about to get very dangerous. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Grace5231973: I think you'll like this chapter a lot. I won't say more than that. It's interesting that you mention Bae, because they will meet in a very unique way later on. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Lol, it was a little rude. Charmings are a bit high maintenance, but that's why we love them. But you're right, Regina is the reason they're in trouble most of the time. Yep, Kurt really got an unfortunate fate in the canon. Fortunately, I get to fix it in this story. Yep, Gold is awake thanks to Emma's name and he'll have to help them if he doesn't want the chance of the curse being broken to be threatened. Yep, a little protective Daddy Charming there. Things are about to get dicey for sure. Ha, yeah I think David actually understands Rumple on a certain level. Glad you're enjoying. :)**

 **BooksinmyDreams: Glad you're enjoying! You're very welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 6: Escape from Storybrooke

They entered Gold's shop and looked around, not surprised to find it full of peculiar objects.

"So...any idea where Regina might have him stashed?" David questioned.

"If I had to guess...the basement," Rumple responded. Snow's brow furrowed.

"The basement?" she questioned.

"Yes...the basement level at the hospital serves as a mental ward. No one but Regina and certain hospital staff members have access. It is the perfect place to put someone away that you don't want found," he responded. He had no way of knowing that he would soon find out how true those words were.

"Can you get us in?" David asked.

"It shouldn't be too difficult, but we need to be quick. The minute we're in, I know Nurse Ratchet will call Regina," he warned.

"Okay...we get Owen's father out and then back to the boat. Then I can tow us out of Storybrooke again," the prince said.

"And then you can't return until Emma is ready to break the curse," Rumple replied.

"And how exactly is Emma supposed to do that?" Snow questioned curiously.

"It's unclear...I do not have a clear vision on how she will do it," Gold answered.

"But she doesn't have to do it alone, right?" David asked and Gold softened a bit.

"No...you both will be there for her, but only if Regina doesn't catch us," he stressed, as he looked at the time.

"Now is the moment. We have a small window. I know for a fact that Regina is in a city council meeting. We have thirty minutes to get Kurt Flynn out and all of you gone from Storybrooke," he said. They nodded.

"Lead the way," David said, as they followed him out back to his car.

* * *

Regina tapped the gavel against the table, dismissing the meeting and packed up her things. She dropped the items in her office and then moved to her safe. It opened, upon her putting in the combination, and she took out a small vial of liquid. It was time to take care of her outsider problem and ensure that no one would ever find Storybrooke. She pocketed the small vial of the lethal concoction and left her office. Her intended destination: the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, it was time for a shift change and Rumple knew that this might be a lucky break for them. They watched, as Nurse Ratchet came up from the basement and there was another nurse waiting there. The other nurse started down the stairs and the door started to swing closed. Fortunately, they had been waiting for that exact moment and Rumple stopped it from closing with his cane. They made their way into the basement and looked around, finding it dank and echoing of a dungeon.

"She keeps people down here?" Snow asked.

"It's Regina...of course she does," David replied, as they got to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me...no one is allowed down here," the nurse said, as she put her hand on the phone.

"You don't want to do that, dearie…" Gold warned. She gulped.

"Mr. Gold…" she said nervously.

"I think it's wise that you take an early coffee break and tell no one of this," he suggested. She nodded and hurried up the stairs and he got the keys from the desk, before tossing them to David.

"You still have a way with people I see," David commented.

"Just find him and then you can all be on your way, while I take a potion to forget any of this ever happened," Rumple growled.

"You're going to put yourself back under the curse?" the prince asked.

"I have to...there's no other choice," he responded, as Snow lifted the latch on the first door and peered through the peephole.

"Is it Kurt?" David asked.

"No...it's a woman. Open it," she said.

"The only one we're looking for is this boy's father," Gold protested.

"We can't just leave some poor woman in captivity," Snow argued, as her husband did as she asked and unlocked the cell. The woman curled up and shied away from them.

"It's okay...we're not going to hurt you," Snow said, as the young woman seemed to ease at her soothing voice.

"I'm Snow...what's your name?" she asked.

"I...I don't remember," the young brunette responded in an accented voice that made Gold go rigid. He pushed his way passed them and his eyes locked on someone he thought to be dead.

"Belle…" he uttered.

"You know her?" David asked. He clenched his teeth.

"Oh, I know her...and now Regina is going to pay," he hissed.

"Yeah...keeping people apart seems to be what she does," David said bitterly, as he continued to look and found a cell that had a man in it. He looked disoriented and the prince lifted Owen up to look through the hole.

"Is that him?" he asked. The boy's face lit up.

"That's him! That's my dad!" he cried. David smiled and put him down, as he unlocked the cell.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina snapped, as she appeared. Snow gasped and looked up to find her step-mother standing there and she held the baby. Regina got a devious smirk on her face.

"Well, well...look what has swam right into my dungeon…" she hissed, as David helped a disoriented Kurt out of his cell and saw who now stood in their way.

"And there's your other half...how perfect. My revenge...falling straight into my lap," Regina said, as she then noticed Owen and frowned.

"Owen...you came back," she mentioned.

"For my Dad...you locked him up and took him away!" Owen shouted.

"Owen...I only wanted you to stay with me. We can have a wonderful life here together, just the two of us," she said.

"By taking away his father?" Snow interjected and Regina glared at her.

"Reminding me of you presence isn't wise," she warned.

"What are you going to do? Take us away from Emma? Like you ripped this father and son apart?" David challenged.

"Oh that's exactly what I'm going to do to you. The Sheriff is on his way and the two of you are about to find yourselves in separate cells, right next to Kurt. But don't worry...I'll make sure your child finds a way into a nice orphanage in Boston," she hissed.

"You're evil...you're never going to change," Snow lamented, grieving the loss of the woman she had once loved as family. But that woman clearly gone.

"You're going to do no such thing…" Gold hissed, as Regina turned to him and noticed that he had found her secret ace in the hole. She frowned.

"You lied to me, dearie...and you know how stupid that is," he hissed.

"You really think you have the moral high ground here?" she retorted, as they glared at each other.

"Oh no...morality is not really my thing, which is very unlucky for you!" he growled, as he picked his cane up from the floor and tossed it up a bit so he could grip it like a weapon. Regina's eyes widened, as he proceeded to bring it down on her. She ducked and found herself scrambling away from him. David moved in and helped her off the floor, only to restrain her arms behind her back.

"You just can't help yourself, can you? Locking up those that people love and using them against someone that loves them. You'd deserve if I let him bash your skull in," David hissed. She smirked.

"But you won't...you're Prince _Charming_ ," she mocked. He smirked.

"You're right...but since you like to lock people up, maybe you can see what it's like," David retorted, as he pushed her into Kurt's cell and locked her in.

"The Sheriff will let me out and then you'll all pay," Regina warned, as David assisted Kurt, while Snow helped Belle along, as the young woman seemed to trust her the most at the moment, probably because she had a baby in her arms.

"We need to get to the Harbor quickly. Once Sheriff Graham lets her out, she'll use him to trap you two at gunpoint if she catches up," he warned, as they made it out to his car. It would be a very tight squeeze for all of them, but there was enough room and they piled into his vehicle.

"Dammit…" he cursed.

"What is it?" David asked.

"This changes everything...I'm glad Belle is alive, of course, but if I use a potion to erase my memories now...Regina may just lock her up again," he replied.

"You have her back. She may not remember, but you can protect her from Regina," David advised.

"Yes...but that means twenty-seven years of awareness I wasn't counting on," he said sourly.

"You did it for three-hundred, right? What's twenty-seven more?" David responded.

"I had magic," he reminded. David smirked.

"And now you can have love, perhaps," the prince mused.

"Love is magic, after all," he added, as he turned from his seat in front to look at Snow and reached for her hand. Rumple groaned.

"Well, I certainly won't miss you two and your sugary nonsense," he quipped. David smirked. He was one of the few that could see through the Dark One's bluster though. He had a feeling that when they returned to Storybrooke that they might find a changed man.

* * *

Graham entered the basement level of the psychiatric ward.

"Down here!" Regina snapped, as the Sheriff unlocked her cell and she pushed past him.

"We need to get to the Harbor right away," Regina growled, as he followed her and they got in the Police cruiser.

"Go...put your sirens on!" Regina snapped. He did as she asked and sped off down the street at high speed.

* * *

They were closing in on the Harbor and by then, Kurt's head was clearing from all the drugs.

"Who...who are you?" he asked.

"It's okay Dad...their names are Snow and David and they helped me find you," Owen answered.

"You...you've been caring for him?" Kurt asked. Snow smiled.

"It was our pleasure. He's a wonderful little boy," she replied.

"I...I saw her holding a man's heart. Was I hallucinating?" he asked.

"Nope," David said, as he turned his head to look at him in the backseat.

"And you're about to see some more stuff that's going to be pretty unbelievable. But you need to trust me and my wife. We're going to get you and your son out of here," he promised, as they arrived at the Harbor and parked his car. They got out and David helped Kurt onto the boat.

"You and Emma get on the boat...I'll get us out past the barrier," he said, as a siren blared and the Sheriff car screeched to a halt.

"Freeze…" Graham ordered, as he got out with his gun trained on them.

"You're both under arrest for breaking into the hospital," he added. David stepped in front of Snow and put his hands up.

"Really? Aiming your weapon at a mother and baby? The curse really did a number on you, Huntsman," David admonished. Graham looked at him strangely for a moment, wondering what he could be talking about.

"Never mind that...cuff them and take them to the station," Regina snapped.

"What about the child?" he asked. She smirked.

"Oh, I'll take care of that," she replied, with a devious grin.

"You're not taking my baby…" Snow cried, as she started to back away. David made the risky decision and rushed the Sheriff, as they struggled with the gun. Snow backed away from Regina.

"Make this easy...and I'll make it quick. She'll just go to sleep," she promised. Snow looked horrified.

"She's a baby…" she said in outrage, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"She can break my curse...you know I can't let that happen…" Regina snapped, as there was a momentary flash of regret on her face. Snow tried to dodge her to run, but Regina grabbed her arm. Snow lost her footing on the wet, slippery dock and went tumbling into the water with the baby.

"SNOW!" David screamed, as he shoved Graham off and dove into the water after her. Graham started to walk toward the water, but Gold held up his cane.

"Stand down dearie...or I'll promise you'll regret it," he warned. And even armed with a gun, Graham was not brave enough to cross Mr. Gold.

"Snow!" David cried, as he surfaced and tossed his necklace onto the boat deck. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw David's red tail that was now visible in the shallow water.

"It's okay dad...they're good," Owen promised, just as Snow surfaced and took a breath of air.

"Oh Snow…" he cried, as he swam to her and she tossed her necklace onto the boat, as her brilliant white tail swished.

"Is Emma okay?" he asked and she looked at him with a watery smile.

"She's better than okay," Snow said, as Snow lifted her all the way out of the water and he gasped.

"She's like us…" she revealed, as Emma giggled and reached for her father. He took her in his arms and admired her little red tail, which had tones of white in it. He looked at his wife in amazement.

"It makes sense. You conceived her after true love's kiss changed you both into merpeople. Now go...and don't come back for twenty-seven years," Gold ordered.

"Graham...shoot them!" Regina commanded, but he was too stunned at what he was seeing and his curse brain was unable to comprehend.

"Mermaids?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Regina growled. She was going to have to use what little magic she had brought with her to erase his memories.

They wasted no time and Snow climbed into the boat, before putting her necklace back on, giving her legs once again. David handed Emma to her and once she was in the boat, their little one's tail transformed automatically into legs again.

"She's the product of true love...she'll be able to transform at will," Gold advised, as David nodded to him and then glared at Regina.

"We'll return someday...and then you'll pay," David said, as he started towing the boat.

"If you two come back...I swear, I'll destroy you! If it's the last thing I do...I'll destroy you both and your precious daughter!" Regina screamed to them, as the boat disappeared past the barrier.

"You...I'll make you pay for this…" Regina hissed.

"Oh dearie...don't lobby threats you can't keep. If anyone is going to pay...it's you for what you did to Belle!" he snapped. Regina smirked.

"You should thank me...I decided against killing her," she retorted.

"Yes...to use against me, but sorry...you don't have that card to play anymore," he said, as he hobbled back to the car.

"Enjoy your curse, dearie...you have twenty-seven years before it comes crumbling down," he warned, as he got into the car and drove off with Belle. Regina glared at the retreating vehicle.

"We'll see about that…" she hissed.

* * *

David surfaced, as they arrived at the dock in the small town where they lived. Snow handed him his necklace and his tail transformed back to legs. They led Kurt and Owen back to their house for the evening and went about cooking them all something to eat, while they helped Kurt understand everything, now that his head was mostly clear from all the drugs.

"Unbelievable...I mean if I hadn't seen all that with my own eyes, I'd never have believed any of it," he mentioned.

"I'm so sorry for what she tried to do to you and Owen," Snow apologized.

"She was going to kill me...wasn't she?" he asked quietly and met their eyes.

"Probably," David confirmed. He sighed.

"I owe you both my life…" he said, as he teared up and looked at Owen.

"And I owe you for helping my boy find me. You put your own family at risk...I'll never forget that," he added. Snow smiled.

"You and Owen are welcome to stay here as long as you need, but I'm sure you're anxious to get back to your home," she said.

"Yes...we've been gone a long time and I have no idea what to tell the police since they think I'm missing," he replied.

"They actually think you abandoned me," Owen chimed in.

"Well...maybe we'll hit the road for a while. We can find a new place and change our names," Kurt replied.

"Hey...maybe you can all come with us!" Owen said excitedly.

"Oh sweetie...that would be wonderful, but David and I think it might be best if we leave this land for a while now that we know we're able to with Emma," Snow replied.

"You're leaving?" Owen said in disappointment.

"We don't really want to...but Regina might try to find us. I think we need to disappear to another realm for a while now that we know Emma can swim like us," David replied.

"Will...will we ever see you again?" Owen cried.

"Oh of course you will…" Snow promised, as she hugged him.

"We'll come back to visit and maybe even come back to this land when Emma is older. By then, our trail will be cold and Regina won't be able to find us," she added.

"But...how will you find us?" he asked. Snow and David smiled.

"All you have to do is tell any fish or sea creatures that you want to see us and they'll get the message to us," she told him.

"You talk to the fish?" Kurt asked in surprise. David chuckled.

"Fish are less reliable than dolphins and sharks are just jerks, but yes, we can communicate now with most sea life and Snow still can understand birds, but they can't travel the realms like sea creatures can," the prince explained.

"And you'll really come visit? No matter where we are?" Owen asked. They nodded.

"Promise," Snow confirmed.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast in town, Owen and Kurt drove the little family to a secluded cove a little ways upstate. David had told them about the kind woman that had helped them get identification when they had arrived in this land and assured she would help Kurt and Owen with new identities.

"So...where will you go?" Kurt asked curiously, as they walked toward the small, empty beach.

"Many of the realms are frozen due to the curse, but there are so many that aren't that it's kind of hard to choose. But we never shy away from an adventure together," David replied, as they shared a smile.

"Well...wherever you go, be safe," Kurt said, as they shook hands.

"You too," David replied, as Snow hugged Owen.

"We'll see you again soon," she promised, as she got into the water and removed her necklace, before putting it in her pouch. Her tail appeared and David handed the baby to her. Emma giggled and splashed in the water, as her tail appeared. Snow smiled and cuddled her, as David joined them and she put his necklace in her pouched as well. Kurt and Owen waved at them, before they dove into the water and disappeared for this new adventure in their lives. They were return someday and save their people, but for now, they would travel the realms freely as a family.


	7. Freedom in Love

**See chapter 1 for summary. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Sorry the update on this one took so long. Please review and let me know what you think! Here's individual responses:**

 **Grace5231973: Yep, Belle is free so it definitely changes things even more. Emma is adorable and I think you'll be surprised by Bae's appearance in this universe. :)**

 **Sexystarwarsloer: Yep, Emma is both. Glad you liked that twist. Yep, in this instance, Rumple has to make sure Snowing stays with Emma. Yep, they found and freed Belle. Kurt and Owen have been reunited and the Charmings are safe for now. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Jennifer Baratta: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Sarah Zitter: I'm glad you like it. I don't know what you have against Snowing having more kids though and I hope you can still enjoy, but there are more Snowing children that appear in this chapter.**

 **Ghostwriter: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **AnonSnowing: I know, I never understood why she would want to separate families and never understood how the fandom always gave her a pass for it all, like her victims deserved it or something, because she was the great Regina. Yep, they found Belle and Kurt. Yep, Regina is still free, but they got away for now. Little baby mermaid Emma is adorable. Glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Chapter 7: Freedom in Love

The years passed quickly and the Charmings traveled the realms, visiting various lands that weren't frozen by the curse. They were incredibly happy and enjoyed watching their baby grow together. They had quickly learned that being mermaids had slowed their aging down to almost nothing though, as while Emma grew, they didn't change much. The other mermaids that were still around told them this was common, as full grown mermaids aged much slower than humans did.

As one might imagine, Snow and David soon found themselves with child when Emma was still quite young and their son, Ben, was born when his sister was only two. But they didn't stop there and Snow gave birth to twins when Emma was five and Ben was three. They named their youngest, a boy and a girl, Hunter and Rose.

It was quickly determined that, like Emma, their other children had the ability to phase between mermaid and human. Ben's tail was white like his mother's, while Hunter's was crimson, darker than his father's, and Rose's was red like her name and a bit brighter red than her brother's.

Today they were enjoying the beauty of Mermaid Cove in Neverland. They were here often and careful to avoid Pan. Mermaid Cove wasn't a place that he ventured to and the other mermaids had warned them to avoid Pan's island at all costs. They followed that advice, though they loathed that he seemed to lure lost children to his island.

Their children were not lost though and never heard Pan's call or the supposed crying that the other mermaids told them that went on at night. It tore at Snow and Charming's hearts, but they were warned harshly against interfering with Pan. The other mermaids had been clear on that. If they did choose to confront him, then their children would end up being orphans.

Today though, Neverland was just a rest point. They had just returned from the Land Without Magic, visiting various cities in their human forms. They were debating whether or not to take human form again with more permanence and send the children school. But they were leery and also enjoyed the freedom they had in this form. Their children liked this life too and Snow was educating them on all lands, including the Land Without Magic, from all the books they had acquired.

Atlantica was also an option as well. They had been invited by Ariel and it wasn't frozen by the curse like many other lands. It would allow them to keep the freedom they enjoyed as well, rather than putting down ties in the Land Without Magic, which came with its own set of dangers. For today though, they were enjoying a bit of rest in Mermaid cove.

The twins giggled, as Charming waded into the shallow part of the lagoon and put them down. Their tails changed to legs upon contact with the sand and they ran to their mother, who was lounging on the beach in her human form. He was very much enjoying the white colored swim attire she was wearing that she had picked up in the Land Without Magic. A bikini was what it was called if he remembered correctly.

"Mama...daddy found us again!" Rose announced.

"Well of course he did. Daddy is very good at finding the people he loves," Snow said, as she met her husband's gaze. He smiled and put his necklace on, transforming his red tail into legs and he joined her on the beach.

"Can we go back in the water?" Hunter asked.

"Sure, but don't go too far and stay where we can see you," David said, as he sat down beside his wife and leaned over to kiss her. Ben was still out in the water and they knew he'd keep an eye on them too.

David kissed her tenderly and caressed her face, as he pulled back, gazing at her with awe.

"What?" she asked under his gaze.

"You are so beautiful…" he replied, making her smile shyly.

"I think you're a bit biased, Prince Charming," she teased.

"Nah...you are Snow White. You are the fairest in all the lands," he teased back and she smacked his arm playfully. He pulled her close and she gently caressed his face this time. He kissed her again and they basked together under the sun's rays.

"Where's Emma?" he asked.

"I let her swim further into the cove for some of those berries we all like so much. She should be back soon," Snow assured.

* * *

Emma gathered the berries in her satchel and prepared to head back to the cove when she heard someone cry out in distress. She looked out into the open waters and saw a pirate ship. Her parents had warned her against going anywhere near any ships, but she gasped, as she saw a boy being tossed into the dangerous waters. Immediately, she ran into the water and her legs transformed into her tail automatically. She swam as fast as she could and gasped, as she saw Pan's shadow looming above him. She dove and snapped him up, carrying him away from the shadow. And strangely, she saw the shadow abandon his pursuit of the boy and return to Pan's island. It wasn't like him to let a lost boy go so easily, but she didn't worry about that now and quickly deposited the boy on the shore.

He coughed and looked at her in amazement.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you," Emma said.

"You're...you're a mermaid. But a young one," the boy mentioned. She smiled and stepped onto the shore, allowing her tail to disappear and her legs to reappear. His eyes widened again.

"I am...but I'm also like you. It's a long story. Who are you?" she asked.

"My...my name is Baelfire. Thanks for saving me," he replied. She smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm Emma, but you can't stay on Pan's island if he's after you," she said.

"I have no way of going anywhere else," he replied. She smiled and put her hand out.

"Come with me to mermaid cove. I know my parents won't mind," she said. He looked at her and then took her hand. He yelped, as she pulled him back into the water with her.

"Don't worry...we can swim there slowly," she promised, as she pulled him along.

* * *

"Why did you let him go?" Felix questioned.

"Oh, I never intended to keep Baelfire here forever. He has a destiny beyond Neverland and it looks like he has just met it," Pan responded cryptically. The other boy didn't understand, but no one questioned Pan.

"Baelfire's path is beyond this place. Trust me...my survival means letting him go with his beautiful little mermaid friend," Pan added, as he smirked smugly.

* * *

Emma pulled him along into the semi-private cove where her family frequented and lived while in Neverland. She saw her brothers and sister playing together in the lagoon, close enough to shore and her parents were on the beach, being their romantic, gooey selves.

"Mom! Dad!" she called, as her tail became legs once she got close enough to the shore.

"Hey sweetie…" Snow said, as she took the berries that her daughter had gathered in her satchel.

"Who is this?" she asked, curiously noticing the boy coming ashore.

"Oh...this is Baelfire. I saved him from Pan's shadow," Emma said.

"You were near Pan's shadow?" Charming asked in alarm.

"Relax Daddy...I'm fine. The shadow flew away when it saw me," she chided. Snow smirked playfully at her husband and nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah...relax daddy," she teased him. He shook his head in amusement at them.

"It's nice to meet you, Baelfire. Would you like to join us for dinner? Charming and I are going to go catch some game, but you can help Emma get the fire ready and wash the fruit if you'd like," Snow said, as she and Charming stood up.

"Sure...thank you," he said in surprise. Snow smiled and took her husband's hand.

"We'll be back in a bit. Keep an eye on Ben and the twins, honey," Snow called, as she grabbed her bow and Charming sheathed his sword, as they set off into the jungle to catch some game.

"They're your parents?" Baelfire asked. She nodded.

"It's a long story, but we can actually tell you all about it," Emma replied, as she looked at her brother.

"Ben...where is your book?" she asked. He smiled and dug it out of his satchel, before handing it to her.

"Wow...this is an incredible book. Where did you get it?" he asked. She shrugged.

"We're not really sure. One day Mom mentioned to Daddy that she wanted to write down their stories and the stories of their friends since they'll all be trapped by a curse now," Emma explained.

"A curse?" he asked. She nodded.

"When she woke up the next morning, this book had just appeared and it is a chronicle of my parent's story and many of their friends from the Enchanted Forest," she replied.

"The Enchanted Forest?" Baelfire asked, hoping that she didn't hear the quiver in his voice. She nodded.

"Mmm...go ahead and read. It might explain things better than I can," she suggested, as he flipped through it and landed on the page depicting a man he hadn't seen in almost two hundred years and the two people Emma said were her parents.

"Oh, that part happened in a place called Storybrooke. It's the town in the Land Without Magic that the curse took everyone. My parents went there when I was just a baby to help a boy they met in the Land Without Magic. He lost his father and the Queen had him locked up. But my parents rescued him with the help of Rumpelstiltskin," she explained.

"Wait...Rumpelstiltskin helped them?" he asked with wide eyes. She nodded.

"Yeah...here, I'll read it to you," she replied, as she flipped back and started with the beginning of her parent's story while Baelfire listened with rapt attention.

* * *

Snow smirked and shook her head in amusement, as her distracted husband kept looking back over his shoulder, until she finally took pity on him.

"Baby...she's fine," she assured and he sighed in defeat.

"I know...it just worries me a bit. Pan hates mermaids and I don't want Emma anywhere near that little demon or his shadow," he replied.

"I know, but Emma is like us...she'd never refuse to help someone that needed help and if we saved just one boy from the clutches of that evil boy...then that's a good thing," she said. He nodded, as they proceeded to hunt some game and were successful in snagging some, before returning to the lagoon.

They found Emma reading to her new friend and they smiled, until they noticed the pale look on the boy's face.

"Is something wrong?" Snow asked. He swallowed.

"You're going to hate me," Baelfire replied.

"They won't hate you...trust me," Emma prodded.

"I'm the reason for the curse...I'm the reason that Rumpelstiltskin wanted the Evil Queen to cast it for him," he admitted.

"You? But you're just a boy," Snow said.

"I've been here in Neverland for a couple hundred years. He's been looking for me...I'm his son," he announced.

"Well...that would make sense then. I knew he wasn't telling us something," David said.

"Well...that's great. We can help you get back to him," Snow said.

"No!" he exclaimed and they were taken aback.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because he abandoned me...and I want nothing to do with him!" Baelfire replied, as he got up.

"I'm sorry...I have to go," he said, as he ran off into the jungle.

"Wait!" Emma called, but he didn't stop and her shoulders slumped forward. Snow gently put her arms around her daughter.

"Oh honey...it's okay. We'll find him," she assured. She sniffed.

"We will?" she asked. David smiled and hugged her, as he cradled her head.

"Of course we will...he needs help, even if he doesn't know it. And he may be angry with his father, but I'm sure he still loves him and though Rumpelstiltskin has done things we don't agree with...he deserves to be reunited with his child," he reasoned.

"Your father is right...and who knows, maybe reuniting him with his father will be the key to ending the curse faster and defeating Regina," Snow added.

"He did say it would be on Emma's twenty-eighth birthday though," David reminded her.

"Perhaps, but somehow, I don't think he foresaw us finding his son for him. This may change things," she reasoned. He nodded.

"Let's eat and then we'll look for him first thing in the morning, princess," he promised. She nodded and helped her parents get their meal ready. She could only hope they found him tomorrow...


End file.
